


The Armored Human

by SilverstrikerPrime



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers (Bay Movies)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-24 11:25:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12011739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverstrikerPrime/pseuds/SilverstrikerPrime





	1. Galloway's Trick

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

It started like every other Saturday. Bumblebee, Jolt, Bluestreak, and Smokescreen were out racing. Optimus and Jazz were in meetings with General Morshower, Lennox, and Epps. Ratchet and First Aid was in the middle of repairing the Arcee trio in Ratchet’s medbay. Wheeljack was making something in his lab, if someone was to go by the explosions and Ratchet’s screamed curses at him.

Ironhide was conversing with Mirage while occasionally watching Sideswipe practice his Kaonian Sword katas and secretly guarding Sam (1). It was when Ironhide looked back at Mirage (2) that Galloway approached Sam with malicious intent. “Hello Mr. Witwicky. Today is such a lovely day isn’t it?” Turning to Galloway; Sam cautiously replied, “Yeah.” “That is wonderful swordsmanship that Autobot is performing. What was his name again?” “Sideswipe and yeah, it is. Is there something I can help you with?” “Yes actually, there is. I was wondering if you could help me with a test actually. I was hoping you would agree to sneak close to this Sideswipe, so I can see how sensitive his sensors are while off guard and focusing intently on something.”

“No, find someone else to help you.” “Are you sure about that answer? I was going to reward you for helping me by getting all the materials the medic and the scientist needed. Last I checked, that costed over $694 million for all of it. Guess they didn’t truly need it after all.” While saying that, Galloway turned so he could start walking, laughing in his head knowing that he caught the boy’s attention. “Wait.”

 

**~*Sam’s P.O.V.*~**

I watched as that bastard, Galloway, turn to face me again. “Yes?” “You’ll get Ratchet and Wheeljack the materials they need? All of them? No matter what? And no tricks?” “Yes to all 4 of your questions. I’ll also work on getting my bosses to forget about the weaponry they want and focus on the medical aspects of the Autobots’ technology. Think of how many lives would be saved if there were medical scanners that could accurately diagnose a person’s medical condition and correct treatment when needed?” Thinking real quickly; I reluctantly agreed thinking, ‘This isn’t going to end well.’ Turning away from Galloway, I made sure that neither Ironhide or Mirage was looking my way before walking forward.

With each step I took, that dreadful feeling that something terrible was about to happen grew and grew until I felt like I could drown in it. Ironhide and Mirage still didn’t look over as they were to involved with their conversation. Finally, I was 26ft away and Sideswipe still hadn’t noticed me, so I decided to call up to him. That was the worse mistake I’ve ever made. Instead of jumping from being caught off guard, Sideswipe’s battle programming took control long enough to accidentally register me of an enemy. Turning and lunged at me, Sideswipe (as well as Ironhide and Mirage when they was what happened) looked in horror as he realized it was me and couldn’t stop the attack in time. I fell backwards on the 4th step and tried to scream as my eyes, voice box, and half of my upper arms (close to the shoulders) were sliced through with Sideswipe’s Energon swords.

 

**~*3rd Person’s P.O.V.*~**

Everyone was frozen in horror (Sideswipe dropping his swords in the process) and didn’t move as they processed what happened. Sides recovered first, grabbing Sam off the ground, and ran to the medbay, screaming Ratchet’s designation. Ironhide and Mirage were following close behind (carrying Sideswipe’s swords for him) as they went through the main hanger’s entrance, passed the meeting’s shocked occupants, down the hall (with Lennox, Epps, General Morshower, Jazz, and Optimus following), passed the empty rec. room, and finally into Ratchet’s busy medbay like Unicron himself was chasing them.

 

**~*Ratchet’s P.O.V.*~**

As a grumpy war-seasoned medic, you’d think I’ve already seen the most gruesome spark-stopping sights that a medic could see. But if someone ever asked, I'd have to be honest and say seeing a panicking and horrified Sideswipe run in with Sam injured and covered almost head to toe in his own blood. Rushing to gather the supplies I'd need to save his life, I ordered Sideswipe to put Sam onto the closest berth to him, and First Aid to stem the bleeding. Coming over with the needed items, I cursed as I saw the wounds better now that blood wasn’t masking the extent of the wounds.

“How bad is it, Ratchet?” I heard Ironhide ask before anyone else could. “His eyes and eye sockets are completely destroyed. Same with his voice box. His arms are barely hanging off his body by 2 in. of muscle. He’s lost about 2 liters of blood and needs a transfusion in order to live. I’m honestly surprised that he hasn’t gone into Hypovolemic Shock yet. But that’s a good thing.” "How is that good?!” “Because it means that there is a good chance that he will recover!” Taking Sam into the surgery room with First Aid carrying the tray of tools and bags of needed blood, the doors closed and locked; leaving behind a room full of worried mechs and humans alike.


	2. Ch. 2 - The Moment of Truth

**~*Sideswipe’s P.O.V.*~**

Shame. Deep guilty shame. That was all I felt as I looked at the closed surgery doors. “What happened? Sideswipe, Ironhide, Mirage?” Optimus questioned, his serious tone made me come out of my CPU. Turning, I saw everyone (Bee, Jolt, Smokescreen, and Bluestreak included) looking between me and my blood-dripping swords that were still in Ironhide’s hands. Taking one look at them, I grew sick and fled to my private washracks to purge my tanks.

**~*Jazz’s P.O.V.*~**

“It was an accident. It was Galloway’s fault anyway.” Everyone turned ta Ironhide. “How was THAT an accident?! Sideswipe’s swords, HIS SWORDS, were the ones that wounded Sam!!! They are practically dripping with blood! Tell me how that was an accident or Galloway’s fault?!” Bumblebee yelled with his newly repaired voice box. Ah watched as Ironhide’s and Lil’ Bee’s optics offlined completely meaning Ironhide was forcefully making him watch a databurst. As soon as Bee was done watching it, he ran off. Before Optimus could even repeat himself, Ironhide sent everyone in da room (except Mirage) a databurst; even going as far as ta giving a data pad ta the humans ta watch da events.

** (Data Burst (From Ironhide’s P.O.V.):) **

**“Ironhide.” Turning, I saw Mirage standing slightly behind my right shoulder. “Mirage. Everything okay?” “Yup. So you watching Sam today, huh?” “Mhm.” Turning to check on the kid again, I saw Galloway storm away from the meeting. “Ha. Looks like something didn’t go his way. That’s good, although we need to be careful and make sure to keep him away from Sam.” Turning back to Mirage; I replied, “Agreed. He needs protecting from people like Galloway.” “Agreed. Oh how did Sam describe them as? Oh yes, his words were exactly, “Galloway and Sector 7 act like they’re decepticons in human form and need to watched with extreme caution.” I plan on doing just that.”** **“He said that, huh? Finally, someone who can see the truth of him and that group who botnapped Bumblebee!”** **“Sector 7 botnapped Bee? When did this happen?” Checking on Sam and Sideswipe; I turned back and replied, “Remember how Bumblebee requested to go search for Sam and Optimus allowed it?”**

**At his nod; I continued, “Well right after that, Bumblebee posed as a old used car at the use car shop Sam’s dad took him to. After buying him and having an incident called “Satan’s Camaro”, the rest of Team Prime came down from the Ark as well. We met in an alleyway, although Ratchet and I may not have given the best introductions we could’ve. Shortly after that; we went to his place of residence to find the glasses, Ratchet ran into a power line and became high, I threatened his rodent pet and indirectly his creators with Ratchet encouraging, Optimus lectured me and caused Sam stress without meaning to, and his parents embarrassed him in front of that heartless wrench, Mikaela. Sam found the glasses, but we were forced to hightail it out of there and watch from a safe distance as Sector 7 arrived, searched the home, and captured Sam an his family when his father threatened to call the police on them. We followed, intervened and Optimus was chased after picking the younglings up. He hid under the bridge with them on his shoulder, but of course Mikaela slipped, grabbed Sam, and pulled him off Optimus. Optimus tried to slow their decent with his pedes, but failed. Bumblebee’s momentum while catching them was what caused the 3 of them to be caught. Sam tried to save him while Mikaela just stood there looking like a helpless princess. Sam wa-” I was cut off by the look of pure horror on Mirage’s face.**

**Whipping around, I called out to Sam too late. He had startled Sideswipe and activated his battle protocols momentarily. We were frozen in horror as Sideswipe pulled back before the attack hit, but was unable to completely stop. We saw him freeze in horror and quickly process what he had done as he dropped the Energon swords Kup and I bought him and his twin. Just as quickly, he grabbed Sam and ran towards the main hanger, screaming Ratchet’s designation. Turning to the swords, I saw Galloway smiling in satisfaction at Sam’s unconscious body before seeing Mirage and I still there and fleeing to his helicopter and leave. ‘He is behind this, I know he is.’ I thought, quickly grabbing the weapons and ran after Sideswipe with Mirage and the others following.**

**(Databurst Complete. (Back to Jazz’s P.O.V.))**

Everyone watching da databurst was seething. Ah never thought Ah'd ever seen Optimus want ta kill a human so badly before. Then again, Ah never thought Ah’d want ta help kill someone before tha wasn’t during a Special Ops mission. “Jazz, Jolt; go take care of Sideswipe. Knowing him, he’s blaming himself for this accident. Ironhide, please check on Bumblebee. Make sure that he doesn’t leave the base and doesn’t bother Sam or Sideswipe. Lennox, Epps, and General Morshower; I'd like a word please as well as finishing the meeting quickly so please follow me to my office. Mirage, get Red Alert to upgrade his security system and that Galloway is no longer welcome here. Bluestreak and Smokescreen; you are to get everything Ratchet and First Aid needs, including energon cubes. Everyone dismissed.” “Yes sir!” “Ya got it Boss Bot!” As everyone cleared out ta do their appointed tasks; Ah called out ta Wheeljack, “Jackie!” “Yeah?” “We’re s’pose ta take care of Sides, but takin’ his swords back da way they are would be bad. Could ya please clean it and bring it by Sides’ Berthroom?” “Sure. I wanted to check on him anyway. See you in a few clicks.”


	3. Sideswipe's Plan

**(Still Jazz’s P.O.V.)**

Jolt and Ah hurried ta Sideswipe’s berthroom as quickly as we could; worried tha he would do something drastic. Reaching his door we pinged ta let him know tha we were there, but he didn’t answer. Hacking his door open, we followed da sounds of running water and da retching of his tanks purging ta his washracks. Opening da door, we weren’t prepared for the sight of da fearless, reckless, terrorizer with pranks, frontliner Sideswipe crying his eyes out, curled up in the corner, and purging his tanks harshly. Rushing over ta him, we worked ta calm him down.

 

**~30 Minutes Later~**

We were finally able ta get Sides ta calm down enough ta talk. “How ya holdin’ up?” “I don’t know. How’s Sam?” “We don’t know, Ratchet’s still working on him.” Jolt answered. Suddenly there was a ping at da door before Wheeljack came walkin’ with Sides’ energon swords clean and a sad look on his faceplates that made us dread the comin’ news. “Wheeljack, what’s wrong? How’s Sam? Is he going to make it? Is he going to recover?” Sides’ questioned.

“Well, while I was cleaning your swords up I overheard Ratchet and First Aid talking. Sam’s going to make it but,” Wheeljack paused for a moment; making us fear da worst. I had a feeling I knew where this was heading and by da look an Sideswipe’s face, so did he. “But what?” “Sam will be permanently blind and mute. He also won’t have any arms for the next few years.” “There’s gotta be somethin’ we can do?” “I have an idea but I’m not sure you’ll like it?” Sides’ spoke up after a minute. “Lets hear it.”

 

**~*Sideswipe’s P.O.V.*~**

“We already know that he has radiation for holding the Allspark during its destruction as well as a Prime’s spark, so could it be possible for him to utilize Cybertronian equipment in theory?” I asked looking at Wheeljack. “Well yes.” Jazz looked like he knew where I was going with this. “So if we were to build him arms, a vocalizer, and something like Jazz’s battle visor; would they work?” “If they were built and hardwired to his body correctly, then yes. The only side effect I can think of is that he would have to drink energon for those parts to maintain functional and because of his size, Sam can only use a sparkling vocalizer for now.”

“He can use ma battle visor.” Jazz spoke up. Wheeljack spoke next, “I’ll build him arms with built in weapons, vocalizer, and armor. Jazz, come with me to get your visor off.” Jolt spoke next, “Ratchet will never agree to this, so I’ll grab First Aid and tell him what’s going on. And I’ll grab enough energon for the procedure.” I spoke last, “Ironhide wouldn’t know about his status yet, so I’ll go ask if he could make weapons for Sam with the excuse that he’ll need them when he fully recovers.”

“And I’ll grab Sam from Ratchet’s clutches for you. Also make sure that Wheeljack gives him our abilities, including mine.” All of us whirled around to face the door where Mirage leaning on the doorway, arms crossed over his chassis. “How long have ya been standin’ there?” “Since Wheeljack entered the washracks. And don’t worry, as long as I’m allowed to help I won’t tell anyone. When do you plan to carry this out?” “As soon as First Aid is told.”


	4. Ch.4 - Plan In Motion

**~*Jolt’s P.O.V.*~**

“So what did you need to talk about that was so important, it couldn’t wait?” First Aid asked. “Sideswipe came up with a plan that will help Sam recover.” “How’d you know about Sam’s recovery rate.” “Wheeljack.” “Of course. Alright, let me grab Ratchet.” “ **NO!** Ratchet will never agree to this. You can’t tell anyone about this.” “Tell me what this plan is and any possible side effects and I’ll tell you if I will help you or not.”

“Ok. Sideswipe’s plan is to attach a battle visor to Sam’s brain to let him see that way, a sparkling vocalizer so he can speak again, and arms with built in weapons. Jazz has volunteered to let Sam have his battle visor. Wheeljack is currently making the visor smaller, vocalizer, and arms as well as armor so he’s better protected. I’m suppose to tell you what’s going on and get enough energon for the entire procedure. Sideswipe is currently talking to Ironhide about making weapons for Sam. Mirage is waiting for everything to be prepared in a hour so he can grab Sam. The only side effects are: Sam has to drink energon to keep his new accessories functional and because of his size and condition right now, Wheeljack can only make him a sparkling vocalizer.”

“Alright, I’m in. I’ll need someone to distract for Ratchet, so I can sneak the equipment we’ll need into my subspace.” “Ok, I have an idea. Bumblebee is overprotective of Sam, so we use that to our advantage.” “And how would that work?” “Simple. We tell him that we know of a secret way to make Sam heal better and faster, but that it has to remain a secret for a reason.”

**~Meanwhile with Sideswipe~**

I found Ironhide outside, where the accident happened. “What are you doing?” “Thinking. How are you holding up?” “Better. I was wondering if you could make Sam some weapons. He’d be better protected carrying them around, especially if he got separated from whoever is watching him during a Decepticon attack.” Watching him, I could see him finding sense in what I said. “Alright, I’ll have them ready. I’ll also be expecting to train him when he’s fully healed.” “Understood. I better go check on him then meet up with Wheeljack.”

**~1 Hour Later~ (3rd Person’s P.O.V.)**

Finally the preparations were complete and the operation was ready to begin. “ _ **Alright Lil’ Bee, we are ready.**_ ” **BOOM! CRASH! BOOM!** “ **BUMBLEBEE!!!!!** ” While Optimus, Ratchet, Ironhide, Red Alert chased Bee with Smokescreen & Bluestreak laughing their afts off; Sideswipe’s plan was put into affect.


	5. Sam's Awakening; The Rescue Mission Begins

**~3 Months Later~ (3rd Person’s P.O.V.)**

It had been 2 months since Sam was put in the tank of energon with a breathing tube and IVs after his surgery. In that time; Galloway illegally captured Sarah Lennox, Monique Epps, Captain Lennox and his team, Maggie, Glen, and the Autobots (except First Aid who was in the middle of checking on Sam); the Lost Light picked up Prime’s signal and landed at the NEST Base, and now First Aid is catching them up on events while walking to check on Sam.

**~*First Aid’s P.O.V.*~**

“So where are we going?” Rodimus asked as I went to check on Sam with the Lost Light crew following. “We’re checking on Jazz’s adoptive human sparkling, Sam.” “Adoptive sparkling?” Prowl asked, becoming more alert. “Yep. A month before Galloway captured NEST and the rest of the Autobots, Sam’s creators came, demanding to see him. When they saw the state he was in, they called him a monster and demanded that we revert him back or to give him to them so they could take him to a human doctor to do so.

Bumblebee, Jazz, Wheeljack, Mirage, Sideswipe, and I told them that reversing the process would kill him, but they didn’t care. Unfortunately, we were unaware that Sam was awake at that time. He heard everything and tried to argue with them, but since he has a sparkling vocalizer, it came out as clicks, growls, and whirls. Sam’s sire told him to speak English and that they were taking him from us. Sam lost it and disowned them by reciting the our disowning ritual. It was when they walked over to him and pulled his still healing arms hard enough to bring pain to him that Jazz’s sparkling programing finally took over and he lost it. Once they were gone, Jazz cuddled him and performed the adoption rites and bonding. Sam’s been his and Prowl’s sparkling ever since.” I noticed as I told them about Sam’s old creators that Prowl’s plating kept flaring aggressively.

“My and my mate’s sparkling, how close are we?” “Right this way.” I replied as I walked into Jazz’s berthroom to the wall the berth was up against, activated the trigger to open the secret door to the hidden room Sam was moved to before freezing. Sam was awake and he was staring. “Well Prowl, looks like your little one’s awake. Aid, can we enter the room now or are we just gonna stand in the doorway.” Sunstreaker asked, jolting me into action. Running to the controls, I entered the codes to drain the energon, disengage the IV and breathing tube, and open the hatch to the tank; before catching and scanning Sam.

**~*Sam’s P.O.V*~**

While I let First Aid scan me, I looked at the others and saw that none of them were ones I knew. “ _ **First Aid, where’s my carrier? And for that fact, the others as well?**_ ” I asked in sparkling cybertronian, while some of the new Autobots gushed about how cute it was that I called Jazz my carrier. “Galloway captured them and NEST, but we haven’t been able to locate them yet. Their spark signatures are being blocked extremely well.”

“ _ **Is it possible to track Matrix energy? Cause I’m positive that both Optimus and my Carrier still have the energy in their systems.**_ ” I sat there watching as they just stared at me in shock. Suddenly First Aid burst out laughing, “Oh my god. The only one to think of that is Samuel Prime. That’s grand. Prowl, he’s definitely your and your mate’s sparkling.” “ **PRIME?!** ” “Did I accidentally leave that detail out? He was the one to bring both Optimus and Jazz back with the Matrix of Leadership gifted by the 13 original Primes.” Everyone else just kept staring at me. Shaking my head; I asked Aid, “ _ **Can I have my energon on the way to Teletraan II, please? I’m hungry.**_ ”


End file.
